In holding an outdoor party, people use lighting devices, such as decoration lamps to romanticize the environments. Heretofore, decoration lamps or lighting devices are usually installed or attached on trees, fences or walls or simply mounted on a post of a suitable length. This however may result in some damages or is not very loving. It is desirable to provide decorative lighting means which is romantic and good-looking in configuration and practical and convenient in use.